Mit dir
by Souki
Summary: Katie sitzt alleine im gemeinschaftsraum, Oliver leistet ihr gesellschaft und ein Lied von Freundeskreis. ich bin nicht gut im Zusammenfassen bitte lesen und rewiven neus kapitel on
1. Mit dir

Natürlich gehört an dieses Geschichte nichts mir und ich verdine damit auch kein Geld. Die charas gehören unserer Meisterin J.K. Rowling und der Song gehört Freundeskreis.  
  
Da es sehr weing Fan Fics über die oberern Klassen gibt dachte ich mir das die geschichte perfeckt passt.  
  
Bitte rewivt mir, auch wenn's negativ ausfallen sollte, für rechtschreibfehler bitte die tastatur verklagen. Und jetzt viel Spaß  
  
Freundeskreis/ Mit dir Ich hab letztens den Song gehört und da ist mir ne tolle Geschichte dazu eingefallen  
  
Mit dir  
  
Katie saß im Gemeinschaftsraum, Angelia und Alicia hatten ein doppeldate mit den Weasleyzwillingen, nur Katie saß alleine im Raum. Oliver sah Katie ganz alleine da sitzen, die meisten Schüler waren in Hogsmeade. Er setzte sich zu Katie und die beiden unterhilten sich. Katie und er waren gute freunde.  
  
Mit dir steht die Zeit still du bist was ich will  
  
spürst du was ich fühl denn was ich fühl ist real.  
  
Es ist mehr als nur ein Spiel ich lieb deinen Stil  
  
dein Sexappeal komm relax mit mir.  
  
Ich will nichts tun was du später mal bereu'n wirst doch heut Nacht brauch ich bisschen mehr als freundschaft, bitte schau mich nicht so an deine Blicke sind gefährlich o ehrlich ich begehr dich!  
  
Katie sah Oiver kommen, insgeheim freute sie sich mehr als sie zugeben wollte.  
  
Mit dir steht die Zeit still du verwirrst mich bist zuviel für mich spür' wie du mein willen brichst,  
  
ist es mehr als nur ein Spiel leg die Karten auf den Tisch, meinst du ich bleib kühl wenn du bei mir bist. Ich will nichts tun was ich später mal bereu'n werd' doch heut Nacht brauch ich bisschen mehr als Freundschaft deine Küsse machen süchtig nimm Rücksicht ich weiss du bist berüchtigt!  
  
Komm her, komm her...  
  
Komm näher, komm näher...  
  
Komm her, komm her...  
  
Komm näher, komm näher...  
  
Oliver freute sich das Katie Zeit für ihn hatte doch er wusste nicht genau worüber sie reden sollten, Katie war schon seid einiger Zeit mehr als nur eine Freundin für ihn. Sie hatte sich im Sommer so verändert und war ziemlich hübsch geworden.  
  
Babe Baby du bist Smooth wie Kamasutra  
  
...pschhht... sonst hört uns deine mutter  
  
denk nicht ich sei unverwundbar.  
  
Katie machte sich Sorgen, sie wusste nicht worüber sie reden sollten, Oliver war immer ihr bester Freund doch er war viel mehr geworden in letzter Zeit  
  
Baby yeah, meinst du nicht dass wir zu weit gehn, wird das mehr als nur ein One Night Stand  
  
oder willst du mich nur haben um deinen Homes davon zu erzähl'n...  
  
Oliver und Katie schwiegen sich an, doch selbst dieses Schweigen war wie ein langes gespräch, über einander  
  
Mit dir bleibt die Welt stehn, denk nicht dass wir uns nicht wieder sehen wenn sie sich morgen weiterdreht. Ich weiss es ist schon spät soll ich lieber gehn oder bei dir bleiben du bist mehr als nur mein zeitvertreib?  
  
Gott katie konnte nicht glauben wie spät es geworden war, die anderen würden bald aus hogsmeade wieder kommen und sie saß hier mit Oliver und schwieg geanu wie er.  
  
Ist es Einsamkeit die aus deinen Augen spricht, lass die Zweifel sein und geniess den Augenblick, auch ich brauch dich, es ist unglaublich wie sehr du mir vertraut bist!  
  
Oliver stand langsam auf und ging zu Katie hinüber.  
  
Mit dir bleibt die Welt stehn, werden wir uns wieder sehn wenn sie sich Morgen weiter dreht? Ich weiss es ist spät weiss nicht was ich mach, denn ich will deine Leidenschaft nicht nur für die eine Nacht!  
  
Katie sah das Oliver aufstand und erhob sich ebendfalls als ob sie die ganze zeit geredet hätten nahm katie Olivers hand und ging mit im aus dem gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
Ist es Liebe die aus deinen Augen spricht  
  
zumindest spür ich sie im augenblick, auch ich brauch dich, es ist erstaunlich wie sehr du mir vertraut bist!  
  
Komm her, komm her...  
  
Komm näher, komm näher...  
  
Komm her, komm her...  
  
Komm näher, komm näher...  
  
Oliver folgte Katie die zu wissen schien wo sie hinging, sie lief in Richtung See, es war noch Spätsommerlich. Oliver wusste genau was passieren würde.  
  
Babe Baby seitdem ich dich gesehn hab, hab ich gespürt dass es passieren wird, was wir tun kann nicht falsch sein es ist mehr als du vielleicht meinst....  
  
Katie lief in Richtung See sie wüsste genau wo man ungestört sein könnte und sie wusste was sie vorhatte und das Oliver es auch wollte.  
  
Baby suchst du nur nach Abenteuern  
  
uu spiel nicht mit dem Feuer, denn ich will mich nicht verbrennen, keine Ahnung was du Liebe nennst...  
  
Oliver zwang Katie zum anhalten und küsste sie.  
  
Mit dir steht die Zeit still du bist was ich will  
  
spürst du was ich fühl denn was ich fühl ist real.  
  
Es ist mehr als nur ein Spiel ich lieb deinen Stil  
  
dein Sexappeal komm relax mit mir.  
  
Katie hoffte das es nicht nur ein Spiel für eine Nacht wäre, immerhin war Oliver ihr bester Freund.  
  
Ich will nichts tun was du später mal bereu'n wirst doch heut Nacht brauch ich bisschen mehr als freundschaft, deine Küsse machen süchtig nimm Rücksicht ich weiss du bist berüchtigt!  
  
Komm her, komm her...  
  
Komm näher, komm näher...  
  
Komm her, komm her...  
  
Komm näher, komm näher............  
  
So nun könnt ihr über die fanfic schimpfen und mir Drohbriefe schreiben das ja nicht weiter zu füren. 


	2. all by myself

Danke für meine ersten Rewievs (ich glaub das falsch), ich hab mich gefreut wie wild. Springwiewahnsinningumher* Den besten dank an den ersten Rewiev Iarethirwen und an jenny_65, ja hast mein Name richtig geschrieben. Ich schreibe ganz schnell weiter.  
  
Natürlich gehört wieder nichts mir (snief*), auch der Song gehört nicht mir.  
  
Ich hab wieder einen schönen Song gefunden der zu Katies Gefühlen nach der nacht passt. Für rechtschreib Fehler, bitte Tastatur verklagen!  
  
All by myself  
  
Katie hatte Oliver, seid dem Wochenende nicht mehr gesehen, nur beim Frühstück. Angelia und Alicia ist zum Glück nichts aufgefallen.  
  
Katie saß Nachts auf dem Astronomieturm, noch immer war es warm. "Mittwoch Nacht, irgendwann muss ich mit Oliver reden, spätestens beim nächsten Training"; dachte Katie  
  
When I was young  
  
I never needed anyone  
  
And makin' love was just for fun  
  
Those days are gone  
  
Katie wachte am nächsten Morgen müde auf die halbe Nacht war sie wach gewesen.  
  
Livin' alone  
  
I think of all the friends I've known  
  
But when I dial the telephone  
  
Nobody's home  
  
Müde und verschlafen trottete Katie zum Frühstück, murmelte ein Morgen in die Runde und machte sich ans Essen. Heute war Training. "das wird ein klasse Tag. Es sieht aus als bereuhe Oli die Nacht." Dachte Katie traurig.  
  
All by myself  
  
Don't wanna be  
  
All by myself - anymore  
  
All by myself  
  
Don't wanna live  
  
All by myself - anymore  
  
Katie machte sich auf zum Training, ausnahmsweise hatte sie sich mal gewünscht Zaubertränke wäre noch nicht vorbei.  
  
Hard to be sure  
  
Sometimes I feel so insecure  
  
And love so distant and obscure  
  
Remains the cure  
  
Wie geistigabwesend absolvierte Katie das Training. Alicia tuschelte mit Angelia, wahrscheinlich hatten die beiden doch etwas gemerkt  
  
All by myself  
  
Don't wanna be  
  
All by myself - anymore  
  
All by myself  
  
Don't wanna live  
  
All by myself - anymore  
  
Katie war sich am Ende des Trainings genauso unsicher wie zuvor. Sie und Oliver waren doch so gute Freunde und konnte über alles reden, sogar über Beziehungsprobleme. Nun hatte Katie ein echtes Beziehungsproblem und konnte mit niemanden darüber reden. Doch Katie fühlte das es für sie kein Fehler war.  
  
So ihr könnt mir wieder Drohbriefe, Liebeserklärungen oder sonstige Anmerkungen schreiben. Auch wenn ihr eine Anregung oder einen Song habt, schickt ihn einfach, dann schreib ich auch weiter, auch wenn ich noch den ein oder Anderen Song im Petto habe, für weitere Caps, wenn ihr fleißig Rewievt. 


End file.
